The Curious Case of Theo Raeken
by Cleo1738
Summary: When Liam releases Theo from hell, something he isn't quite prepared for happens ... and it's not what you think ;)


Welcome back

Liam was unsure what to do next. Using the sword and releasing Theo from hell was a big step. Maybe also a big mistake. But he had a plan. And it had to be done. Now or never. Of course Theo was a manipulative bastard, but Liam knew he could handle this. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes twice. From now on Theo would be his responsibility.

Taking a last deep breath and trying to ignore Hayden's irritated look he rose the magical sword high in the air before thrusting it with all his might into the hard ground. As soon as the weapon touched the floor, they could hear a roar. There was also a bright lightning. As though a thunderstorm was coming by.

A few meters away the earth started to part, finally creating an edgy hole at the end of the room. After that everything went quite …

Then there was a groan. A hoarse and weak groan just like one of a wounded animal. Then they could see a hand. It was hooked in a most unnatural way, clinging to the edge of the floor with all its might.

Not long after that the hole in the ground disappeared and a naked and very dirty Theo Raeken was standing before Liam and Hayden. All they could do was standing there and staring wide eyed at the picture in front of them. None of them had imagined Theo's reappearance like that. There also was something wrong with the naked boy. It were not only his irratic heartbeat but also his eyes. They were moving fast, all around the room, never stopping. As if searching for something.

They soon knew: Theo was panicking.

„Theo?", Liam tried after the chimera showed no sign that he'd seen anyone of them.

That brought them a reaction. Theo stopped moving. Finally he slowly turned his head and directed his glance towards Liam and his girlfriend. There was shock in his eyes. As though he only now had realized someone else's presence. Maybe it was exactly what had happened, Liam was not sure. All he knew was that something was off.

„Theo?", he tried again.

The chimera was staring at both of them, obviously irritated. For a moment his dry lips were moving soundlessly, before -

„Where am I?", he said, his voice raspy from the obvious disuse.

Liam and Hayden exchanged a look. Could he just be playing around? Knowing Theo that would be just typical for him. That thought made Liam angry.

„Stop fooling around, you know exactly where you are. Who could forget the glorious and oh-so-tragical show you've put on at your departure? 'Scott, Scott help me!' Did you really think anybody would help you after what you'd done to all of us?!"

By now Liam was fuming. All the pain and anger he had towards Theo came flowing from his mouth like the fire on a path of gasoline. How could he do all of the things he'd done to Scott's pack and now pretend he could't remember? All Liam wanted to do by now was to hurt. To punch the chimera with words, to punch him in the face. He had wanted to do it for so long.

Theo didn't say a word. He was breathing heavily, eyeing Liam's now balled hands with a really scared look.

„Please don't!", he finally whispered in the raspy voice of his. He took a careful step back, never leaving his eyes from the couple. „Wh-who are you guys? Is that a – a sword?"

Liam was taken aback. Now he wasn't sure Theo was faking anything. He really didn't sound like that. Nor was he in a state of making jokes. The poor guy stood there naked, with bloody hands and feet and shivering from the cold.

„You really don't remember?", he asked weakly. Even though he really had been looking forward to punching Theo in the face it seemed like it had to wait. Theo having amnesia? If Liam was honest with himself he'd already thought about that. Who knew how much damage the hell had done to the chimera? He was just hoping enough. But even if Theo was putting on a show right now, Liam would find out really soon. For now, he decided to play along.

„Ok, well … welcome back, I guess. But if you're just pretending I swear to god I'm gonna kill you!"

"Liam!", Hayden hissed. "Are you actually falling for that? What are we even supposed to do with him now?"

For a moment Liam stood there thinking. He once again gave Theo a skeptical look before making a decision.

"I'm taking him home", he whispered back. "He can stay at my couch over the night, then we'll see whatever is bugging him".

Hayden gave him a "Are you crazy?"- look but didn' t say anything else. She herself was getting a little bit curious about where the whole story would go. There just was one question:

"What about Scott? Do we tell him?"

Liam eyed her briefly. His lips were formed into a thin line.

"He doesn't need to know"


End file.
